parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
James Graham's Hero Story Part 5.
Here is part of James Graham's Hero Story style. Cast * Woody - Sonic (from Sonic the Hedgehog) * Buzz Lightyear - Mario (from Super Mario Bros) * Mr. Potato Head - Falco (from Star Fox 64) * Slinky Dog - Spongebob (from Spongebob Squarepants) * Rex - Patrick (from Spongebob Squarepants) * Hamm - Squidward (from Spongebob Squarepants) * Bo Peep - Sally Acorn (from Sonic the Hedgehog) * Sarge - Top Cat (from Top Cat) * Sarge's Soldiers - Top Cat's Gang (from Top Cat) * Andy - Roo (from Winnie the Pooh) * Baby Molly - Rosie (from Caillou) * Mrs. Davis - Cinderella (from Cinderella) * Sid - Dr. Bad Boon (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) * Hannah - Anais (from The Amazing World of Gumball) * Scud - Tiny (from Le Great Dane Robbery) * Etch - Sylvester (from Looney Tunes) * Lenny - Honest John (from An American Tail) * Mr. Shark - R2D2 (from Star Wars) * Mr. Spell - Stanley Pines (from Gravity Falls) * RC - Benny (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) * Robot - C3PO (from Star Wars) * Rocky Gibraltar - Pumbaa (from The Lion King) * Snake - Timon (from The Lion King) * Troll Dolls - Olivia (from The Great Mouse Detective) * Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Penguins (from Pingu) * Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Toad (from Super Mario Bros) * Combat Carl - Copper (from The Fox and the Hound) * Baby Face - Dil Pickles (from Rugrats) * Ducky - Donald Duck (from Mickey Mouse Cartoons) * Frog - Mr. Toad (from The Wind in the Willows) * Hand-in-the-Box - Lumiere (from Beauty and the Beast) * Janie/Pterodactyl - Princess Belle/Beast (from Beauty and the Beast) * Jingle Joe - Cogsworth (from Beauty and the Beast) * Legs - Flaky (from Happy Tree Friends) * Rockmobile - Jack Rabbit (from Home on the Range) * Roller Bob - Buck the Horse (from Home on the Range) * Walking Car - Lammy (from Happy Tree Friends) * Burned Rag Doll - Cow (from Cow and Chicken) * Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Dee Dee (from Dexter's Laboratory) * Yellow Soldier Toys - Gordon Quid, Mr. Blik, and Waffles (from Catscratch) * Sally Doll - Princess Rosalina (from Super Mario Bros) Transcript *(at home, Dr. Bad Boon locks up Sonic and Mario) *Dil Pickles: Hello! I'm Dil Pickles. *Donald Duck: I'm Donald Duck. *Mr. Toad: I'm Mr. Toad *Lumiere: I'm Lumiere. *Cogsworth: I'm Cogsworth. *Flaky: I'm Flaky. *Jack Rabbit: I'm Lucky Jack Rabbit. *Buck: I'm Buck the Horse. *Lammy: I'm Lammy. *Cow: And I'm Cow. *Sonic: (gulps) Mario! I think we're in trouble. *Mario: Huge trouble? Mayday! Mayday! Come in, Star Command. Send me important messages. Star Command, do you copy? (he and Sonic hide) I've set my laser from stun to kill. *Sonic: Oh great. If anyone attacks us, we'll burn them to death. (meanwhile, at Roo's house...) *Patrick: Hey! I think I see him... (shines a flashlight in the bushes) Mario, is that you? (a grey tabby female cat shrieks and meows fiercely) Oh, it's only a cat. At least, we're still on a search and rescue mission. Uh-oh. Roo's home. We'd better hide. (everyone hides in a safe place as Roo, Cinderella, and Rosie go into the house and get to sleep in their beds) Category:James Graham Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movie Spoof Category:Toy Story Parts Category:James Graham's Transcripts